The Pansy Project
by AgnetFire
Summary: When Pansy wants something, she'll do anything to get it. And she wants Draco. Please R&R.
1. My First Day!

The Pansy Project  
  
It's not fair. He knows I'm everything he needs. I follow, I idolize him, I act like a lovesick girl for him. Which I am, but that's not the point. The point is it just isn't nice.  
  
If you couldn't tell by now (And I suspect that you couldn't) I'm Pansy Parkinson. The simpering idiot that is always following Draco. Draco's "Lap Dog." I am no one's lap dog, even though in Draco's case I wouldn't really mind the lap part. I am really a very intelligent, smart female who needs no guy to lean on.  
  
Ok, that was all a big lie. I'm actually not that bright and nearly a squib. However, that doesn't really matter. I'm getting better, really I am. Enough to get decent grades.  
  
Back to Draco. Ever since I saw him on the train I have thought he was inexplicitly hot. He just has those cool eyes, and he has such nice blond hair.  
  
I must win him for my own. I must. But how can I do it?  
  
By the way, at this moment I am sitting in my bed and you are my diary. Just so you know.  
  
All right. I have to find out how to win Draco's heart. All advances that I have made before have failed. Let me look through what I know about Draco's female preferences.  
  
Heard him talking to Crabbe one day. Mentioned he likes thin red heads.  
  
That shouldn't be too hard. All I have to do is exercise and dye my hair! Perfect!  
  
My mission needs a special name. How about.The Pansy Project! Yes, that's perfect!  
  
Well, good nighty-night! Write to you tomorrow! 


	2. My Second Day!

OMG I just read the above letter to myself and realized I SOUND LIKE A JERSEY GIRL!!!!! The fact that I have NO idea at all what a Jersey girl is has nothing to do with it! In fact, I was under the impression that a Jersey was a breed of cow, but who knows? I could be wrong. The fact is that I sounded like an idiot.  
  
I'm not an idiot.  
  
Well, some might argue that.  
  
But oh well.  
  
DRACO LOOKED AT ME TODAY!!!!!! He totally SMILED too! Then again, he could have been smiling at Penny behind me...  
  
NO!!!!! I just REALISED that PENNY IS THIN AND RED-HEADED!!! Sob I feel VERY sad now...  
  
Well, I am exercising. As much as possible. I think I will run before classes start, around the castle. It'll be fun.  
  
I need to find someone who can do complicated charms. Charms that will make me look simply lovely. HERMIONE!!!!  
  
Why would Hermione Granger help me? Maybe I could offer her something in return...no, I'll just grab her by the robes and force he to. It's easier than being nice.  
  
Oh, Draco...why won't you just look at me? Maybe I should make him jealous...I KNOW!!! I'LL MAKE HIM JEALOUS!!!  
  
Now, who does Draco hate more than anything in this school? I know! I'll go out with Harry Potter! Anything that Harry has Draco wants. So I'll woo Harry, who in turn will lead me to Draco! I am a genius!  
  
Let's see...I've seen Harry looking at young Ginny Weasley before...he must like thin redheads! (AHA! I was right! Harry wants thins redheads, Draco wants thin redheads. This is too easy.)  
  
  
  
WHAT TO DO TOMORROW:  
  
Go running. Not too hard, the school isn't THAT big, is it?  
  
Force Granger to help me. Not too hard, she's thin. I'll threaten to break her.  
  
Study Ginny Weasley.  
  
Study Harry Potter.  
  
Make Harry fall madly in love with me so Draco will.  
  
  
  
This sounds like one of those cool romance novels I love to read! This'll be great! Just like Alfonso and Gianitta in that book I read...Giannitta made Ricardo fall in love with her so Alfonso would love her....  
  
  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` Yes, this is the cheesiest thing I have ever written, except perhaps "For Who Could Ever Love a Beast?" which was perhaps my greatest achievement. Read that one, too. Its' good. The chapters will hopefully getting longer soon. I am swamped with school. 


End file.
